Izayoi
by Crimson Uzumaki
Summary: Naruko Uchiha lived the easy life of a prodigy, until her perfect life was destroyed by the person she least expected. Now having awakened the viscous power Izayoi, the ability to consume and control light, and caught between betrayal and conspiracy Naruko must gain control of her life and her power before her own light is consumed.


**Prologue: Awakening the Cursed Power**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or BlazBlue or Negima**

**Important Events:  
-Naruko was born three years before canon to Kushina and an Unnamed Uchiha.  
-Kushina never married Minato, and never told anyone of her pregnancy  
-Kurama's attack never happened because Kakashi never spilled the beans allowing Obito to overhear him.  
-Minato is still alive and Hokage  
-Kushina still Jinchuriki  
**

**For those who are familiar with BlazBlue then you should know that Naruko will be similar in powers to Tsubaki Yayoi. Slight NarutoXBlazblueXNegima crossover.**

* * *

_"Look at you, all worn out. If you keep training this hard you'll eventually burn out" Kushina spoke fondly to her red-haired daughter as she gently combed her hair with her fingers._

_"Maybe, but I wont stop until I'm even stronger than you Kaa-san" the girl, Naruko Uchiha spoke tiredly with determination._

_Kushina gave out a giggle at her daughter's determination, like a true Uzumaki she prided herself on having an unbreakable will and a never say die attitude. Naruko was eleven years old, turning twelve soon, and already a chunin. She was a prodigy of hard work, she trained hard and earned great results for her efforts._

_Naruko was a skilled young kunoichi, while not as talented as her older cousin's Itachi or Shisui she was still a remarkably gifted girl. At age 9 she had activated her sharingan during her first C-rank mission as a genin. Becoming one of the few Uchiha woman to achieve sharingan, although Kushina also attributed it to her strong Uzumaki chakra helping its development._

_Naruko had the willpower and determination of her mother, and the analytical mind and the cool composure of her father. She learned things easy yet took the time to learn and master everything she was taught. She was view rather favourably among the clan even though she was affiliated to the Senju clan due to her Uzumaki blood._

_It made Kushina happy that her daughter was so accepted._

_"Naruko why don't you rest here for a while" Kushina spoke softly getting a curious gaze from her daughter._

_"Where are you going?" she asked, Kushina smiled regrettably._

_"I have a mission tonight so I have to go now"._

_"When will you be back" she asked sadly, there was no doubt to anyone that Naruko loved and admired her mother more than anyone and hated being apart from her._

_"Tomorrow" she answered stiffly. Naruko gave a suspicious look to her but quickly shrugged it off, her mother would never lie to her._

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow". Kushina reached down to her daughter and brought her to an embrace, giving her daughter a kiss on her cheek she got up and walked away._

_"I love you Kaa-san" Naruko called out to her departing mother as sleep finally claimed her._

_A sorrowful look appeared upon her face but she refused to turn around and face her daughter, gently she whispered back "I love you too"._

**_Later that Night:_**

_Naruko and her chunin patrol squad rushed towards the Uchiha clan compound, where disturbing acts of violence had been reported. Rushing all her speed she reached the compound in minutes. Her eye's widened and she stopped abruptly as she spotted a barrier technique surrounding the compound._

_"Stop!" she called out to her squad._

_Unfortunately one chunin didn't listen and instead charged straight into the barrier and was immediately set ablaze, his screams echoed as he was consumed by unquenchable flames._

_"Tch"._

_"Captain, can you remove the barrier?" a squad mate asked. With a nod Naruko pulled out her brush and began writing a counter Jutsu Shiki to disable the barrier._

_It took her only a few moments to disable the barrier with her own jutsu shiki, readying her squad they rushed into the violence that consumed her home. The scene was gruesome, roads were littered with the bloodied corpses of her family and buildings that had existed since the founding of the village now burn in wrathful flames._

_Steeling her resolve she pushed on, leading her squad to the heart of the battle. The sight before her scarred her soul, a pile of corpses two metre's high decorated the street and a single female figure dressed in a black military coat outlined in gold with a fur collar stood before the bloody remains of her clan. _

_But what stood out most was the long crimson hair that reached the woman's thighs._

_"Kaa-san" stuttered a shocked Naruko, her eye's widened in heart wrenching shock. The woman turned around slowly and smiled as she faced the daughter she betrayed._

_"Why hello Naruko. I'm glad you made it, but then again I knew you of all people would be able to disable my barrier." she spoke casually as if the bloodshed around her was insignificant._

_"W-what have you done?" she asked as tears stung the corners of her eye's. Kushina chuckled at the question._

_"Why I was just following orders, I was taking out the trash" she replied with a smile causing her daughter to shudder._

_"Who's orders?"_

_"That doesn't really matter right now does it? The question you should be asking is why I'm doing this" Kushina spoke mockingly getting scowls out of the chunin._

_By this time tears were rolling down Naruko's face yet she refused to sob or cry aloud, her pride and discipline would not allow her. "Why then? why kill your family? why betray the village?" she asked through gritted teeth._

_"That's simple I killed them to weaken the village, as for family, well my real family is dead...they died a long time ago. As for betraying the village, well truth is I was never loyal to the village" she answered honestly._

_"A spy then" one of the chunin deducted._

_With a grin Kushina answered "Correct, my entire life here was nothing more than a mission to spy on Konoha and for the benefit of my master."_

_"Master?"_

_"Yes master, the one I take orders from, I though that would be obvious" she replied sarcastically._

_"And what about me?" asked a distraught Naruko. _

_Kushina frowned before she closed her eyes "You were the result of a fusion of Uzumaki and Uchiha, a fusion of the descendant's of the Rikudo Sennin. The seduction of your father and subsequent impregnation of you was all apart of my mission, and I must say I'm not disappointed. Eleven years old and already nearly a Jonin, your potential is staggering" Kushina answered, her eye's slowly opening. "Actually it's frightening to be honest."_

_"How could you do something like that?" Shouted a chunin, his facial markings identifying him as an Inuzuka which indicated strong family ties. No wonder her words upset him._

_"I'm a kunoichi, such things are in my job description. It's not the first time I've done something like this and It probably wont be the last" Kushina spoke honestly with a shrug._

_"But that's neither here nor there, We've talked enough now it's time for you to die" Kushina spoke as she drew out three cards from her coat. _

_Upon activating them three red seal matrixes, indicating some kind of summoning technique, appeared on the ground. The group watched in shock as three figures emerged from the summoning matrixes. The first was a young man with brunette hair and a goatee, he held an aristocratic look and dressed in a black military uniform, the kind seen worn by officers of the daimyo's forces._

_The second was a teenage boy with a black Mohawk and held a thug-like appearance he also wore a military uniform, only his lacked sleeves. The third was a young woman with long dark green hair, her face was graced with a blood thirsty smile, she dressed in a military uniform with a short skirt and thigh-high boots._

_Kushina smirked and placed the cards back in her coat, turning to her group she spoke her orders "Ryo, Moe, Yoshi finish them now and be sure to use your pactio, this will be a good opportunity to test them out."_

_"Pactio?" Naruko questioned in her mind._

_The three smirked and each pulled out a card similar to the cards Kushina used earlier. Ryo, the older man went first stepping forward he held his card out and spoke "Adeat: Fried". The mans chakra rose in power significantly as a gold, snake-like whip appeared in his hands._

_Next, Moe, the teenager stood and pulled out his own card "Adeat: Jackpot Knuckle". His own chakra levels increased and his hands were equipped with brass knuckles in the shape of three sevens._

_Yoshi went next as she pulled out her card and spoke with excitement "Adeat: Nieder". A jian appeared in her right hand and a small tessen in her left, both linked by a chain._

_The three rushed forward and engaged in battle with the chunin squad while Naruko chose to observe the two groups in battle and analyse the enemies technique with her sharingan._

_Ryo easily dodged an attack from the Inuzuka chunin before slashing the ground around him with his snake whip, the cracks formed on the ground glowed for a moment before a dozen identical snake's appeared and launched at the surprised chunin, injecting him with a potent venom. _

_Moe launched his fist at another chunin who easily blocked the attack with a guard and mocked the teenager, Moe smiled and launched his other fist whispering "Jackpot" as his knuckles slammed into the target's head. A resounding crack sounded throughout the streets as the victims skull shattered from the strength of the punch._

_Yoshi faced off against the chunin in front of her who unleashed a volley of explosive kunia at her, holding out her tessen she expanded it into a shield and defended herself from the blast, surprisingly remaining unharmed. Pulling out her sword she then slashed the air before her and unleashed a barrage of energy swords that skewered her victim._

_The battle was over in moments but Naruko had managed to quickly summarise up their abilities. Some part of her did feel guilty about using her comrades to test the enemy but she knew that any information she could gather would be invaluable to her village._

_"So a snake whip that can create more snakes from any space it touches, a set of brass knuckles that bases its strength of probability, and a sword that creates energy blades and a tessen that acts like an unbreakable shield" she analysed quickly._

_Kushina chuckled "Yep you got it, I shouldn't be too surprised after all I did raise you. Still their Pactio are weaker than I though they would be, oh well."_

_Ryo, Moe, and Yoshi all scowled at her comments but knew to keep their mouths shut in her presence._

_"Kushina-Sama, what she we do with the girl now that she knows about are abilities?" Ryo questioned. Kushina shrugged uncaringly._

_"Leave her, the information she knows wont be of much help considering the technique is still in testing, as for her, well I have plans for her" Kushina spoke callously. _

_Stepping forward the Uzumaki walked slowly towards her daughter and unleashed an ungodly amount of Killing Intent, leaving the Uchiha-Uzumaki hybrid frozen in terror. Standing before the girl she raised she gently caressed her cheek in a parody of love and planted her lips to the girls forehead._

_"You wont understand now, but you will eventually. And when you do you'll seek me out and join me...but until then try to stay alive" she whispered._

_The next thing Naruko knew was pain, agonising pain as her mothers chakra chains ripped through her body. Before darkness consumed her the last things she saw was her mother's back as she walked away uncaringly._

* * *

With a gasp, Naruko woke up and threw the blankets off of her bed, sweat drenched her naked form as the cool night air caressed her body, her chest heaved as she inhaled air, desperately trying to reassure herself that she was still alive. Rubbing her eye's of sleep she looked over to the alarm clock by her bed reading 4:20. Sighing at awakening forty minutes early she cursed before getting out of bed, walking over to the open window she enjoyed the cold breeze on her overheated body.

That nightmare again. She always had nightmare's ever since that fateful night little over four years ago, having just recently turned sixteen.

Everything had changed since that night, what was once a happy young girl with a bright future was now a cold and damaged woman. She had grown into a ruthless and powerful kunoichi who trusted no one. She trained insanely hard and pushed herself to her very limits.

To find the answers she was desperately looking for.

Since the night of the betrayal her own village and family could never look at her the same, while they didn't hold resentment or hatred towards her it was clearly obvious to see the distrust in their eye's. It was also the reason she moved out of the Uchiha clan compound and into the Uzumaki compound once owned by Mito Uzumaki. Thinking of her family the red-haired woman let out a sad sigh, alone where no one else was around she could allow herself to be vulnerable. Mikoto, her sons, Shisui, and about a dozen others were all that remained of the once illustrious Uchiha clan besides herself.

Unable to bear the look in her families eye's and disheartened in the lack of trust from her fellow comrades she did the only thing she could. Join the ANBU.

Still the Uchiha Massacre, as it is now called, was not a total loss for Naruko as she awoken her Uzumaki power from the intense stress and pain she suffered from her mothers betrayal. It was well-known among the older generations that Uzumaki clansmen usually had unique abilities or mutations granted by their chakra, these abilities were usually a hybrid of Fuinjutsu because of their natural affinity to the sealing arts.

Her mother Kushina could seal a persons chakra by merely touching them with her chains. Naruko's power on the other hand used her sharingan as a medium and produced an ultimate ability, although it came with an ultimate price.

Izayoi. The power to consume and control light.

It's power was nearly unmatched and greatly desired by many including her own village, but the use of such a powerful ability took a toll on her. For the price of wielding the Izayoi technique was the light of her own eyes and eventually her own life. The more she abuse the Izayoi the darker her world became.

Shaking herself out of her depressing thoughts Naruko made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Relishing the hot water that soaked her body she swiftly finished washing up and turned the water off and grabbed her towel. Standing in front of the mirror she quickly observed her visage.

She, like her mother, had sapphire blue eyes and long silky red hair trademark of the Uzumaki Clan. She had a toned yet curvy body with a larger than average bust for a woman her age. Her body had a few scars from her missions and over zealous training but nothing to glaring.

Finishing her observation she finished drying off and dressed in her ANBU uniform, smiling fondly at the dinted and slightly worn armoured vest that had saved her life more than once she strapped it on and attached her sword. Casting one more glance at the mirror she departed the bathroom and picked up her mask by her desk.

Placing it on she was no longer Naruko Uchiha, now she was Phoenix, ANBU's most vicious and relentless operative.

* * *

**Hope you liked the prologue. More of Naruko's past will be revealed in later flashbacks. For those who are wondering, this is not a sharingan/EMS/Rinnegan/Mokuton Madara rip off, she only has regular sharingan and the Izayoi ability.**

**Next Update: Flame of Hope.**


End file.
